The Blissing Night
by shadowamy88
Summary: i know i need to fix some thing but ill try to fix them at the week end so i hope that you like the story
1. Chapter 1

It was 8pm at a saturday night. There was no trainning or missions that day. Shino was just laying down on the ground looking at the stars. He closed his eyes "Its a beautiful night tonight, but not as beautiful as she is...if only she know how i feel about her." he thought to himself. Suddenly Shino stands up with his weapon ready to fight if there was any spy or anythin. Then he hears faint cries "whos out there crying...nothing bad happened that i know of.." he thought to himself. Shino follows the cries and finds the girl the he loved ever since the academy. He slowly walks up to her and kneel down with her "Hinata...are youok... what happened?" He placed his hand on her shoulde Hinata look at Shino and gose to his chest and cries. At first Shino was blushing alittle, but knew that there was something wrong" Hinata..what is wrong.."

she looks at Shino and t4ry to tell him what happened " I went to the Roman shop..

flashback

Hinata see Naruto and alks up to him "h-hi Naruto..." she begins to blush

Naruto look at her and smiles "Hi Hinata want some roman soup"

"N-No thank you...im fine" she begins to poke her fingers together "mmm...N-Naruto...I...nedd to tell you something..." she looks down trying not to faint or anything.

"Ok go for it im listening" he starts to eat his 3 bowel

"N-Naruto...I-I have a crush on you s-since i started the academy and I..." she looks dwon and take a deep breath "I-I love you Naruto.." she opens her eyes to see if he was surpirzed but only see that he a sympathy on his face.

Naruto paid his bill and stand up and face Hinata "Hinata...im so...sorry...i do...not love you" he begins to smile "but we can still be friends you know"

Hinata was shocked on what Naruto said and how could he smiled like that when he turn her down. She begins to cry"Im sorry...Naurto...i dont want be friends...ANYMORE..HOW COULD YOU.." she yelled at Naruto and ran out crying knowing that naruto will never love her and she has wasted time trying to make him know that she love him.

"Wait ...Hinata...im sorry" He try to go after her, but he lost sight of Hinata so Naruto went back to his apartment"I sorry HInata, but i love Sakura...I hope i didnt made a big mistake"

Hinata ran to the woods knowing that is the only place for her to cry out her feelings and hinding place that no one will find her. "Naurto...why dont you love me...is it because im not beautiful..or smart...like Sakura...i wish i can die or disapper knowning that no one will miss me ...only father because of im the clan heiress...neji...was right...im too weak.." She still cries until she hears Shino's voice

flashback over

When Shino heard all of what Hinata had said he got really angery "Naruto is just blind and stupided he dosent even see you when your right there...you desever much better than that Hinata" he hugs her to try to comforte her.

Hinata looks at Shino with tears still coming dwon her cheeks "Shino.." she passout due to all of the crying she has done

Shino smiles under his coller and carries her home "dont worry Hinata youll be home...and i promise no one will hurt your heart again" he sneekly got her in her home and put Hinata in her bed. Shino looked at her and really wanted to tell her in her sleep that he loves her and wanted to kiss her, but he knew that its would be low for him to do that and that she may not her him say i love you. Shino went back to his home and tried to get some sleep but was still unable to shake off of what Hinata told him and how cold Naruto would just smiled and hoping that they would be "friends" "I want to tell her that i lve her, but would she love me or still love Naruto...when will she have no feelings for Naruto.." he sleeps

Its moring and Hinata wakes up seening that she is in bed "I guess...Shino took me home.." she from that day on she never talked or look at Naruto. Eventhough he will try to talk to her or wave at her


	2. Chapter 2

3 years have pasted by Naruto went out to do missions while everyone was still in the village. Hinata is 16 years old now her birthday was about a week ago she wanted to do a party for her friendswhich were Kiba and Shino. But Hinata didnt knew that Shino is going to do after the party. Its about 12pm Hinata is going to her training like always and Shino waiting outside of her home.

"Bye father...oh rememder that im going to be late ok"

""Yes I know your party with your friends...just come home safe" Hiashi was worry about Hinata and kneww that he need to be careful that she dosent get hurt again

"I will father" she went out and see Shino "Hi Shinow how are you" she is always glade to see Shino there waiting for her. He was always there for Hinata to help her and to get over her heart break when Naruto dumped her.

"im fine and you"

"Good..today Im going to try to defeat you Shino" she giggled and smiled

"I hope that you can at least try to catch me"he smirked under his high collar coat.

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata are at the trainning grounds and she asked both of her teammates to fight her at the sametime. They agree to do it and she have her Byakugen ready while Shino have his bugs out and Kiba went after her for a move that he knew that will push her down, butthere was one problem

"What the" a puff a smoke "where is Hinata...her coat... she used a shadow clone adn put her coat on there. Hey Shino whaaaAA...its was a bug clone that have Shino coat also. Shino..Hniata.. this isnt funny...GUYS"

"I knew Shino made a clone" she was on the branch of the tree clase where Shino bug clone was "Now where is the real Shino" as she was ready to move to another branch untilshe felt something is holding on to her. Hinata look what was behind her to see the only person that could do that.

"Your getting smarter you knew that it was a bug clone" Shino was behind Hinata putting his arms around her arms and waist tight"Are you able to get out of this" he knew that Hinata wanted to get stronger, but need to defeat Shino first. she kept on kicking her legs to free herself until "What?" a another puff of smoke was there. Shino turned around and see Hinata coming towards himshe pushed him out of the trees and in to the ground. Her hands are at his arms and she sat on his waist.

"i got you Shino" she giggled

"Yes you do Hinata" he smirked"but not for long" he made Hinata to roll over until Shino is where she was with him. "Now I got you" she try to get up or make shino roll over like he did to her, but he was too strong so she stop moving and look at Shino and he look at Hinata. Shino and Hinata blushed alittle. It was so hard for Shino to kiss her, it would be taking advantage of her.

"Shino.."

"Yes Hinata"

"what..are you th.."

"raff" both Shino and Hinata look at Akamaru and see that Kiba is running to them " Good boy you aaa...found them...aa do you guys need to be alone" Kiba begins to blush alittle. Shino got off of Hinata and lend a hand to her. " here is your coats" kiba hands there coats to them and they put it on.

"Shino wins...he catch me" she laughs "ok lets go and start the birthday party" she smiles to them

"ya ok" Kiba strach his head and wonder if anything happened

"ok" Shino just stand there and put his hand on his pockets

Its about 9pm at night the team 8 is at the Ramen shop eating so soup and having a good time. They shared stories on there missions they have done, family ,and anything that a teenager would usually talk about.

"ya those were the good time.." Kiba smiled and eat his ramen soup

"will i have to go i have alot of fun today" Hinata smiled and paid the bill "I know that is early but i dont want to worry my father"

"ok Hinata ill take you home" Shino take a drink of his green tea

"oh..thank you Shino. Will goodnight Kiba i hope that guys have fun"

"Oh ya we have fun. See ya later Hinata and Shino" Kiba wave but and walked home

Shino and Hinata walk to the Hyuga clan until Shino stop. "Shino what wrong?" Hinata looked confused but may know what Shino would say or do

"Can we talk near the woods please i feel safer there to talk...its important to me" he look at her

"Ok Shino" she walk with him until there near by the wood "Shino what did you wanted to talk about that you were scaried to tell me at the village"

Shino turned around looked at hinata, take off his glasses, and lower his high collar coat "Hinata..for a long time i wanted to tell you this, but wheni was that you loved Naruto i hold myself back...i know you may reject me if so at least i can die in peace knowing that i told you this and you told me that you rejected it...Hinata..." Shino puts his hands on her are and they're about a few inches away from eachother "i love Hinata Hyuga ever since i was in the academy...im sorry if it took so long, but you loved Naruto so that was why i hold myself back hoping that you would be happy with him rather than me" he look down know that she will say what Naruto told her

Hinata was in shocked that someone who was so close to her have notice, care, helped,and loved her for so long. She slowly starts to cry"you should have told me sooner...Shino...you though that i might have rejected you but...i just could have gone on a date with you to see if i liked you...Shino..."

"please dont cry Hinata...here" he puts back his glasses and gives her a handkerchief. Hinata look up and puts her hands on his glasses

"Please i want to see you eyes they beautiful as the butterflies" Shino takes off his glasses and look at her "shino..i-i..." she closed her eyes and take a deep breath while blushing "i love you Shino Aburame" she slowly open her eye and see that Shino is going to kiss her so she close her eye again and let him kiss he. When they kissed they started to hug eachother hoping this never end but Shino stoped and look and put his glasses back on "what is it Shino..."

Shino have is serious look when somthing is bad about to happened "someone was out there but its gone...i should get you back home now its not safe" Hinata look at Shino and hold his hand while they walk to the Hyuga clan "goodnight Hinata ill see you tomorrow" he put his glasses a bit lower so she can see his eyes

"ok goodnight Shino see you at tomorrow" she kiss Shino one last time before going inside her home. She slowly walk to her room and lay on her bed "Shino..(blushed) you a good kisser" she giggled and hold her pellow just thinking its Shino.

Shino went to his room and lay on his bed "i finally told her how i feel and i feel more alive now then ever..,but who was that person that i scenes earlier while i was kissing Hinata...could it be Naruto, but he hasnt came back for 3 years..will i just hope its a spy rather than Naruto. If so it will be a big problem for me and Hinata"


	3. Chapter 3

After Shino and Hinata left Kiba at the Ramen shop kiba just sat there just finishing his ramen beef soup then hear that people were talking about Naruto came back. So Kiba went to see if the rumers were true. Just when Kiba just got out Naruot came in. 

"oh hi Naruto how have you been doing what up." Kiba was laughing and kinda happy to see him knowing that he hurt Hinata feelings.

"Hi Kiba im good and how you guys been..." Naruto smiles

"oh good..there good."

"ok so do you know where is Hinata is"

"mm she went to Shino. He takes her home so she will be ok"

"oh will im going to see her"

"will i dont know if she will talk to you. You know that you hurt her feelings"

"i know..i want to tell her sorry"

"ok good luck...will ill see you later i have to go home. see ya"

"ok by Kiba" Kiba left

Naruto went to where Hinata home but see that Shino and Hinata are walking in a different way. "i wonder where are they going" Naruto thought. He follows Shino and Hinata until they stop at the woods near by the he is unable to here so he try to get closer "What is Shino and Hinata talking about" he got closer and closer until. "What..Shino..kissing Hinata...this cant be" he punch the tree and ran to his home.

Naruto pace back and forth thinking to himself "I thought that she was not going to see anyone...good damn it...i should have said yes to her now im ...ggggggggg" the for demon try to get out of his body but Naruto holds its back alittl"ok now i just need to know how i can get Hinata back and get Shino off his back" He was going mad that he thoguht that Hinata will be glad to see him but no she was with some one else that not many people like because of his bugs.

It was moring and Hinata got up and wanted to hurry up so she can see Shino again and see if they can have their family apporval about them. She ran to Shino home and knocked the door and someone open it "h-hi is Shino here"

"yes he is ill be here in a few second now" the man kinda look like Shino but she couldnt see because of his jacket

"ok" she blushed a little and waited outside of the door

"HEY HINATA.." Naruto ran to Hinata and hug her

"Naruto ...get off me" she put him off "what you want now...i thought that you wanted to see Sakura rather than me..."

"NO I wanted to see you and i wanted to tell you im sorry about what I said to you and Im...I..a...will..I love you"

"Naruto...you broke my heart...never see me when i was there hoping one day that i will be notice by you...I dont love you anymore...(blushed) Shino...he notice me for who I am and see me when I try my hardest to prove that I am here in this world...I love Shino...and no more of you Naruto...please leave me alone" she look down at the ground hoping that he will leave her

"NO I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU" Naruto grab her by the arms and kiss her hard. Hinata try to free herself from him so she kick him in the balls but he blocked it. Shino just open the door seening Hinata was trying everything to be free from Naruto grasp. So he send his bugs to Naruto only to creep him out Shino really didnt want to hurt him

"Let go of Hinata, Naruto she dosent love you" When Naruto saw the bugs he let go of Hinata. She slap Naruto with her gental fist on the face and went to Shino and hold his arm

"I-Im ..s-sorry S-Shino i didnt want to kiss Naruto..." Hinata look at the ground feeling that maybe that Shino will leave her saying that she is a whore and he will never be allow to be near him again

"Its ok Hinata ...I understand that you didnt want to kiss him" he bent down and kiss her on the cheek "now lets get to trying" He hold her hand and walk to there training ground. While Naruto was getting really mad that she didnt want him anymore or be near him

"I'll never give up on you ...never" Naruto started running to were Kakashi will be so he can ask for some help "I need help i need to get her back now matter what"

* * *

he guys/girls thanks for waiting sorry i was kinda busy...so ya and i kinda made a Hinata and Gaara one so if you want you can read it and im working on chp 2 for it and ill try to get the shino and hinata working fast. The name for the gaara and hinata is called **"Nerve Forget Me"**


End file.
